Song Of The Sun
by akirakihito
Summary: Kisah cinta Sasuke yang Pedofil UPDATE Chap 5! Sasuke mempunyai saingan? Terus kenapa Naru lupa sama Sasuke? Ada apa 5 tahun lalu? masih rahasia?*Extra curhatan gaje tentang Sasu...Ah pokoknya abal, yaoi, Lemon. RnR. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya abang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor garing, Romance abal**

**WARNING:**

**OOC banget, mungkin? author baru dan ceritanya dibikin dalam setengah hari, hasil dari nyari inspirasi dikamar mandi, alur gaje, dan ini cerita YAOI, typo bertebaran dimana- mana. yang tidak suka please tekan back.**

**Pairing: Sasu seme X Naru uke**

**Song of the sun**

Saat semua kata menjadi dusta, ketika dunia juga tidak mendukungmu, tetapi jika ada satu orang yang percaya padamu maka hidup mungkinlah tidak seburuk itu.

**Prolog**

Sinar mentari yang terbit dikala itu bagaikan secercah harapan yang datang kepadanya, anak laki-laki itu menjadi sebuah harapan yang datang dihari yang begitu terik. Ketika semua orang yang dia percayai ternyata berkhianat kepadanya, semua usaha yang dibangunnya dari nol direnggut, dan semua harta yang dimiliki musnah dalam satu malam. Pikirnya tidak ada lagi kejadian yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tetapi kehadiran anak yang bagaikan teriknya matahari itu membuatnya berpikir untuk terus berjuang melawan dunia yang kotor ini.' Yah mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk' pikir laki- laki yang terpuruk itu.

_**Song One**_

"Ah..ah akh...lebih cepat Sasu..ke!"

"With my pleasure My Princess..." sambil mempercepat sodokannya dan mengangkat pinggul Naruto lebih tinggi, membuat Naruto melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang sasuke.

"Ya disitu..akh... lebih keras...ah ah..ekh..?" tiba- tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang rectrum Naruto. " kenapa dikeluarkan...?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Tenang saja Dobe, aku hanya ingin mengganti posisi. " Sasuke lalu membalik tubuh Naruto hingga membelakangi tubuhya, lalu mengangkat pinggul Naruto lebih tinggi. *Author: Ala dog style gitu.

"Aa...uh " erang Naruto saat Sasuke kembali memasuki lubang bagian bawah Naruto.

"Ahh... kau ketat sekali Dobe,, walaupun sudah berkali- kali aku memasukimu tetapi rasanya nikmat sekali, membuatku ketagihan..ukh! " seru Sasuke ditengah- tangah aktivitasnya memasukan barang kebanggaannya.

"Aaa akh,,, ittai,, " Naruto meringis saat sasuke menenggelamkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan. " dasar Teme ero! Jangan langsung masukkan begitu.." walaupun sudah sering melakukannya, tetap saja Naruto merasa sakit dan tidak terbiasa setiap kali lubangnya yang sempit itu dimasuki oleh penis Sasuke yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Dobe..tolong rileks, kalau begini aku tidak bisa bergerak. " pinta Sasuke kepada kekasihnya itu, karena Naruto mengapit kejantanan sasuke dengan kuat.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar." Naruto menarik nafas. " baiklah kau boleh bergerak!"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari kekasihnya, tanpa babibu lagi sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menyodokkannya penisnya berkali- kali tepat ke prostat Naruto.

"Uung..aaakhh.. ...oh yeah...Sasuke...more..harder..oh..ah ah ah" rancau Naruto saat Sasuke menyodokkan penisnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Uh oh..nikmat sekali lubangmu dobe ". Sasuke terus mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto dan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih dan lebih cepat.

"Aahh... aku mau keluar Sasuke."

"Tunggu sebentar Dobe, kita keluarkan bersama- sama.." seru Sasuke sambil mempercepat sodokannya, tangan Sasukepun tidak lepas dari penis Naruto dan mengocoknya lebih cepat.

"Temee... aku ahhhhhh" naruto melenguh panjang dam membuat tangan Sasuke basah karena cairan cintanya. beberapa saat kemudian Sasukepun juga keluar karena hisapan rectrum Naruto yang begitu kuat.

"Mm..dobe, I love you" sambil mengecup kening naruto dengan penuh cinta.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengatakan situasi ini, padahal beberapa bulan lalu mereka adalah musuh, yah mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu. Padahal Sasuke tahu naruto sudah dari 6 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dikala itu berumur 25 tahun (Sasu pedofil). Mereka bertemu saat Sasuke sedang ditimpa masalah yang membuatnya jatuh miskin. Ups, tapi jangan salah dulu, sekarang Sasuke adalah konglomerat No. 1 menurut majalah 'The times is Money', dengan aset kekayaan yang 'wow', disertai wajah tampan dengan mata yang kelam sekelam batu pualam(?), eh maksudnya sekelam malam, kulitnya yang putih bersih, ototnya yang terbentuk karena sering ke _gym_, rambut ravennya, rambut yang..emm Kata Naruto ala pantat ayam/bebek, emm mungkin Sasuke sejenis unggas ya? #plakauthordijitakSasuke.. tapi sekarang mereka entah mengapa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_**back to 3 month ago**_

"Yak..cut!" teriak sutradara tanda akting telah selesai.

"Bagaimana aktingku pak sutradara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gembira sambil mendekati sutradara Shikamaru.

"No, comment. Yah setidaknya tidak membuatku tidur." puji sutradara yang satu ini, yah memang apabila sutradara ini tertidur dalam pengambilan gambar berarti akting sang artis kurang bagus. _And now_ Shikamaru masih bangun. Tandanya akting Naruto bagus kan?

"Terimakasih banyak pak sutradara, maaf aku harus langsung pergi untuk pemotretan. Sampai jumpa besok~ "

Naruto langsung melesat pergi bersama manajernya Iruka dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Hari ini jadwal Naruto begitu padat, sehingga harus izin untuk sekolahnya. Ya, Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang bintang papan atas, walau usianya baru 16 tahun dan baru 1 tahun menjajaki dunia hiburan. Tetapi karirnya bisa dibilang cemerlang, bahkan dalam 1 tahun ini dia sudah membintangi beberapa film, puluhan iklan, dari iklan sabun bayi (?)hingga parfum orang dewasa. Serta selalu muncul dalam majalah ternama seantero negara, bahkan internasional.

Wajah Naruto yang manis, rambut pirang cerahnya dengan model spike, mata birunya yang 'ehm banget', kulit tannya yang eksotis tanpa cacat, serta tiga garis seperti kumis kucing disetiap sisi pipinya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkannya,,,'yaitu woooow, kawai!'

Selama satu tahun ini semua media infotainment selalu meliput aktivitas Naruto, karena saking terkenalnya. Bahkan lebih terkenal daripada Artis youtube dadakan atau orang yang terkenal karena menipu, playboy dan tunangan dengan aris wanita yang ditipunya (_do you know who is that?_).

"10 menit lagi kita harus pemotretan untuk majalah '_Sexy and Cool Magazine_' di Hotel Chidori Naruto." Jelas Iruka sambil mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengantar Naruto ke lokasi pemotretan.

"Hotel Chidori? Woow itukan Hotel Bintang Lima yang sangat terkenal. Kenapa kali ini dihotel, bukan di studio pemotretan seperti biasanya Iruka san?" tanya Naruto bingung, karena baru kali ini ia dipanggil untuk pemotretan di tempat yang sangat _eksklusive_ seperti Chidori Hotel, padahal hotel itu biasanya di pakai oleh para Petinggi Negara, Raja, Presiden, bahkan Milyuner kaya yang ingin beristirahat dengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Dengan sewa per malam hingga Ratusan Juta.

"Hm, aku juga kurang tau. Tapi yang jelas sepertinya kau akan berfoto dengan seorang usahawan kaya yang sangat sibuk."

"Hee, masa sih? " Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya, kudengar dia juga sangat tampan, banyak request dari para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang meminta kepada majalah itu untuk menampilkan foto kau dengannya. " memang, di Negara Konoha ini 70 % warganya seorang fujoshi dan fudanshi ( _what the hell is that?_ ). Apalagi dengan wajah Naruto yang 'uke banget', banyak para seme yang mengincarnya, terlebih setelah Naruto terkenal. Tetapi karena untuk saat ini Naruto _straight_, alias masih tertarik sama perempuan, jadi Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Siapa orang itu? "

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. " jawab Iruka.

**Di Hotel Chidori**

"Waaaaao...besar sekali !" Naruto tampak takjub setelah tiba di hotel itu.

"Iya, seandainya Kakashi _san_ mengajakku menginap di hotel ini sekali saja~, aku pasti sangat bahagia." Tukas Iruka yang tiba- tiba, sontak saja membuat Kakashi yang sedang bekerja dikantor tersedak.

"Ehm iruka san, apa kau lupa aku juga jada disini? lagipula sekarang kita akan bekerja." Sela Naruto, karena Iruka yang OOC.

"Oh, hehe maaf Naruto_ kun_, baiklah ayo kita ke lantai 25. " mereka pun bun berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju ke lantai 25, tepatnya ke kamar Nomor 2530.

**Sesampainya di dalam kamar 2530**

"Hm, apa benar ini kamarnya Iruka san? " Naruto heran, karena kamarnya begitu luas, elegan, dan terkesan VVIP?

"Iya, kalau tidak salah ini memang benar kamarnya. "

"Tapi ini bukannya terlalu mewah? Lagipula mana staf- staf pemotretannya? " tanya Naruto yang bingung karena kamar yang akan dijadikan lokasi pemotretan malah sepi, belum ada orang yang datang.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan menelpon pihak majalahnya sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya Naruto." Iruka pun keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar itu sendirian.

10 menit kemudian...

'hm, iruka san kok neleponnya lama sekali ya?' pikir naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang yang berukuran _king size_ menunggu manajernya. Naruto pun lalu berdiri ingin keluar kamar untuk mencari Iruka.

**Cklek**

Tiba- tiba pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan tiga orang yang masuk ke kamar, dua orang diantaranya seperti bodyguard, dan saru orang lagi tidak terlihat karena terhalangi dua orang itu.

"Kalian siapa? Apakah kalian staf pemotretan? Oh iya kalian lihat Iruka _san_? " tanya Naruto kepada orang- orang itu dengan nada agak curiga.

Dua orang diantaranya tiba- tiba mendekati naruto dengan tampang seram, sementara naruto yang merasa terancam karena menyadari kalau mereka bukan staf pemotretan mundur perlahan- lahan hingga langkahnya terhenti karena dinding dibelakangnya.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?"

" .." mereka berdua hanya diam saja, dengan sigap salah satu dari orang itu menangkap Naruto dan mengunci kedua tangan Naruto ke belakang. Dan yang satunya menutup mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius.

"Ka..li..an, si-apa?" sebelum pingsan Naruto melihat satu orang yang sebelumnya tertutupi dengan dua orang yang seperti bodyguard itu, dan melihat senyum licik dari laki- laki itu.

"Hm, sepertinya kita akan bersenang- senang Naruto, hm maksudku Dobe." Seru laki- laki itu, Naruto pun langsung pingsan tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sebentar lagi.

**To be continue**

**Review please?**

if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna, makasih buat yang review fanfic pertama aku, dan langsung Lemon?! Sebenernya aku buat ni cerita karena iseng- iseng aja soalnya dapet ide- ide aneh setelah membantu project temen untuk di Screenplays. Oh iya ternyata pas aku liat- liat ff ku lagi, ternyata ada bayak typo, EYD yang salah, dll. Gomen...Saran dan kritik kalian aku jadikan acuan untuk lebih baik ke depannya lagi. **

**Balesen review:**

**Luca Marvell**: ehehe, iya Sasuke emang gitu, gengsi- gengsi tapi mau (mau rape Naruto!) uahahaha*DirasengganNaruto&Sasuke(eh.. emang sasuke bisa rasenggan?)

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN**: ya pasti, asal bayak dukungan dari kalian semua!*terharu biru.. ini aku lanjutin, Sasu emang mesum tingkat dewa!

**Sheren**: Ok! Thanks.

**Aaind88**: makasih ya udah nyemangatin aku! O ya untuk prolognya itu sebenernya nyeritain tentang perasaannya Sasuke waktu pertama ketemu, 6 tahun yang lalu. Maaf ya kalau kalimatnya bayak yang rancu, habis baru pertama nulis cerita fanfic.

**Azurradeva, yunaucii, hollow concrete & yuki amano**: ok, ini di lanjutin!

**Bohdong. palacio**: yap, nanti diceritain. Oya sebagai informasi sebenarnya sampai sekarang Naru masih belum inget pertama ketemu Sasu. Ckckck Kasian Sasu dilupain *DilemparShurikenSamaSasuAuthorKabooorrr

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae**: maksih masukannya! Semoga di chap ini ga ada kesalahan lagi. Arigato..

**Shikakukouki777**: Makasih reviewnya, ni langsung update kilat!

**#N special thanks to Ummi yang mau baca cerita aku, n buat temen2 kampus aku yaitu B*** and Official **

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

**Song Of The Sun is mine**

**Pairing: SasuSeme x NaruUke**

**Rating: M ++**

**WARNING: Yaoi, BDSM, Rape, Typo&EYD (semoga ga ada), Alur masih flashback, GAJE, Huring (Humor Garing) dari Author, OOC bangetz, full of LEMON.**

** Don't like don't read **

**.**

**.**

Apakah kau percaya bila ada orang yang bilang kepadamu kalau di umurnya yang terbilang dewasa dan cukup untuk menikah kalau dia belum pernah merasakan cinta pertama? Dan apakah kau percaya bila laki- laki yang mempunyai ketampanan melebihi Hermes dan Appolo itu bilang kepadamu bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang bocah? Apalagi bocah berumur 10 tahun itu juga laki- laki sepertinya. Mungkinkah ia seorang pedofil homo? Ah, cinta memang bisa membutakan seseorang, walau dalam keadaan seburuk apapun bila itu berhubungan dengan cinta segalanya akan menjadi indah.

**Song two**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan- lahan, dari pantulan bola matanya ia melihat sebuah kamar mewah yang begitu indah dipandang, dengan perpaduan warna beige dan putih pada dinding dan desain interior dengan aksen perak dan gold membuat kamar itu terkesan bak kamar kerajaan. Apalagi dengan segala macam furniture mewah yang menurut Naruto harganya pasti selangit alias mahal.

Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari pingsannya Naruto terkejut. Bukan karena dia bangun di kamar yang lebih mewah daripada di Hotel Chidori tadi, tapi karena tangannya yang terborgol serta keadaanya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun?

Naruto memberontak ingin melepaskan 2 borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya pada kepala ranjang yang berukuran king size tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, itu malah membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah dan menimbulkan bekas.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar." Sapa seorang laki- laki dengan rambut ravennya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih agak basah dan hanya menggunakan baju mandi yang agak melorot yang memperlihatkan otot dadanya yang 'ehm' (membuat author mimisan dan pengen ambil foto otot dadanya).

"Si-apa kau? Terus kenapa aku terborgol begini, HEI JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menarik- narik borgolnya lagi berharap agar terlepas.

"Hn, kau bersemangat sekali Dobe-kun! Tapi tolong jangan banyak bergerak, nanti pergelangan tanganmu yang indah itu bisa terluka." Sambil menunjukkan smlirk mautnya. Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang OOC banget.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku TEME!" pinta Naruto dengan nada agak kasar.

"Hn, tidak akan sebelum kau menjadi milikku!" Sasuke mendekati Naruto Sambil memandang tubuhnya dengan penuh niat busuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku barang apa!". Sasuke malah diam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "apa yang kau lihat TEME! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" Naruto membuang wajahnya ke samping untuk menetralisirkan rasa malunya karena dipandang oleh mata Onix laki-laki yang dia panggil Teme tersebut ( Sasu kan belom ngenalin dirinya).

"Jangan panggil aku Teme. Panggil aku Sasuke, Dobe!" pinta Sasuke pada Sang pemilik mata biru laut tersebut. Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan menariknya agar memandang kearahnya. Biru bertemu dengan Onyx, membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika karena terpesona oleh ketampanan sang adam di depannya.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku DOBE! Aku juga punya nama yaitu Naruto, dasar TEME!" teriak Naruto untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Khu khu khu, kau tidak berubah Dobe, ah maksudku Naruto." Sasuke tertawa Nista saat mendengar ucapan yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar. Ya...terakhir kali dia mendengarnya sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu di sebuah taman.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? hei cepat lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena tindak penculikan dan penganiayaan!" ancam Naruto dengan memandang tajam kepada mata Onyx yang sekarang berada di atasnya tersebut.

"Hn, aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau laporkan saja, tetapi karirmu akan hancur karena sudah diperkosa oleh laki- laki." Ancam Sasuke sambil membelai- belai 'adik' Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Apa maksudmu, siapa yang sudah diperkosa?" Naruto masih belum loading otaknya, maklum masih pentium lama.

"Ah maaf aku salah, maksudku akan diperkosa olehku." Jawab Sasuke _to the point_. Naruto hanya bisa mematung karena otaknya masih belum loading sepenuhnya.

"Heee?Ah~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke yang tadi hanya membelai ringan penisnya sekarang sudah mulai berani memegang dan meremas 'kedua bola kembar' Naruto, hingga membuat kejantanannya setengah berdiri.

"Aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu Dobe. Kau suka? Sepertinya 'adikmu' ini menikmatinya." Seru Sasuke sambil menyentil ringan penis Naruto.

"Aaah...Hen-ti kan!" Naruto mendesah pelan karena sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sasuke pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

"Hm, sepertinya lubang kecilmu ini juga ingin dimanjakan?Hn.." Sasuke mengelus-elus lubang rectrum Naruto yang sejak tadi berdenyut-denyut.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan? Argh ahhh ah.." Sasuke kini mengocok- ngocok penis Naruto dengan tempo sedang dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mengelus- elus lubang pink Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin menghisap sesuatu.

"Ergh..uah...aah..aah..." Sasuke mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada penis Naruto, membuat Naruto hanya bisa mendesah.

"Hagaimana Dobe? Nikmat kah? Bagaimana kalau begini..?" si pemilik rambut raven tersebut mengangkat pinggul Naruto, lalu memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang rectrum Naruto.

"Ah...ittai, keluarkan Teme, ah sakiit!" Naruto yang tadi menerima perlakuan Sasuke karena terangsang, kini memberontak dengan menendang-nendang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam 'lubang' Naruto dan sedikit menjauh karena menerima tendangan telak diperutnya yang _sixpack_. " Ukh..'' Sasuke meringis dan memegang perutnya yang agak sakit karena tendangan Naruto tadi cukup keras.

"Kau nakal sekali Dobe! Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain, aku akan memakai _Plan B._" Sasuke langsung mengambil kotak yang sudah dipersiapkannya di bawah tempat tidur (woow perencanaanmu matang sekali Sas! *authorsaluutcokluut).

"A-apa itu? Tali sama...eeehhh apaan tuh?" Naruto terkejut dengan alat-alat yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke , apalagi dengan barang yang bentuknya mirip penis laki-laki dengan ukuran cukup besar itu (_dildo vibrator_).

"Ini perlengkapan SM. Apa kau pernah menggunakannya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

"Mana mungkin aku menggunakan barang 'menjijikkan' itu!" wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam.

" Hoo..benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap, karena kau akan menggunakan barang-barang 'menjijikkan' ini Dobe! " Sasuke lalu mengikat kedua kaki Naruto pada pahanya sendiri, sehingga kedua kaki naruto terbuka lebar. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan vibrator kecil yang berbentuk oval ke dalam lubang rectrum Naruto.

"Au..ah..aaaah ukh...aaahhhh~~." Naruto mengerang hebat saat dirasakannya benda yang dimasukkan Sasuke tadi bergetar hebat dalam lubang anusnya, sepertinya benda itu di gerakkan oleh remote yang dipegang sasuke yang terhubung dengan vibrator.

"Kau erotis sekali Dobe... Sepertinya kau menyukainya. Aku akan membuatmu lebih Nikmat lagi, sampai kau memohon agar dimasukki olehku." Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Naruto, lalu turun kehidung, kemudian mulai mengecup ringan bibir Naruto yang mungil itu.

"Mmmppp..." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan erat saat sasuke ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Hei Dobe, buka mulutmu!" titah Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya tanda penolakan. Sasuke pun mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, ingin tidak ingin, sayang tidak sa...*plak.

Sasuke akhirnya menekan tombol max pada remote yang dia pegang, agar Naruto mau membuka mulutnya. Tetapi Naruto tetap kekeh menutup mulutnya semakin rapat (ga mau kalah). Muncullah tiga kerutan di dahi Sasuke tanda kekesalan pada Dobenya yang keras kepala itu (tetapi Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan tampang stoicnya walau lagi marah (Jaim ni Suke!).

Sasuke pun tidak kehabisan akal, dia kini memainkan nipple Naruto yang sedari tadi menganggur. Dia menarik- narik & memelintir nipple Naruto hingga menegang dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan mulut Sasuke masih mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Akh.." Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya Saat dirasakannya Sasuke mencubit keras puting kanannya yang pink sehingga menjadi memerah. Kesempatan itupun tidak disia- siakan Sasuke, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya lalu menjelajahi gua lembab di dalam mulut Naruto, mengabsen setiap giginya, dan mengajak lidah Naruto agar bermain- main dengan lidah miliknya. Pergulatan lidah pun terjadi dan Sasukelah yang menang (ya iyalah, Naru kan belum pengalaman).

"Um,,,mmmmhhhh,,ump" Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tertahan dengan bibir Sasuke yang kini menciumnya dengan 'ganas'.

Kini hanya terdengar suara decakan dan saliva yang keluar mengalir dari ujung bibir mereka akibat pergumulan panas yang terjadi di dalam mulut masing- masing.

**Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Uah...ah..hah Hhh Hhh, uhuk uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk saat Sasuke melepaskan pangutan mereka yang begitu panas untuk menambil nafas. "kau mau membunuhku TEME!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke, tetapi malah tidak ditaggapi.

"Hn,, lihatlah wajahmu Dobe, begitu merah seperti jus tomat kesukaanku, apa ini _french Kiss_ pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap saliva yang mengalir diujung bibir dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya.

"Ka-kalau memang iya lalu kau mau apa?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Hn, begitu..." Sasuke melepaskan vibrator yang ada di dalam lubang anus Naruto. Lalu mengambil Dildo vibrator dan mengolesinya dengan cairan yang ada di botol kecil yang diambilnya dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Mau apa kau dengan itu? Jangan bilang kalau..." tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan, kalau- kalau pikirannya benar.

"Hn.. Sesuai yang ada di pikiranmu Dobe. Habis kau membuatku gila dan ingin cepat- cepat memasukimu, tetapi karena ini saat pertamamu melakukan anal sex.. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkanmu agar muat dengan 'ukuran' ku agar kau tidak kesakitan ." Sasuke menjelaskannya secara gamblang, membuat Naruto membayangkan 'ukuran' Sasuke.

"Siap- siap Dobe..." Sasuke tersenyum nista. Dan mulai memasukkan Dildo vibrator perlahan- lahan ke dalam lubang anus Naruto.

"Akhhhhhhh..." Erang Naruto saat vibrator yang ukurannya lebih besar itu menembusnya, hingga membuat Naruto seperti terbelah dua.

**To be continuee...**

**Fuh...akhirnya selesai juga Chap 2 nya, maaf harus berhenti saat belum muncul 'adegan' utamanya... Soalnya ni update kilat! Author juga kena virus flu batuk ni, jadi adegan SMnya nanggung gini.**

**And untuk yang pesen Lemon maaf ya kalau Lemonnya kurang Ok.**

**Kritik dan Saran?**

**Silakan Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balesan **_**Review:**_

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae**: Makasih sama sarannya, saya terima masukkan kamu. Semoga nanti ga banyak kalimat yang aneh2 lagi, abis kalo udah berhubungan sama SasuNaru Author jadi alay, jadi gaje #KetauanBangetAuthorJarangNulisCumaBisaNgalay

**Himawari. wia**: Hehe, jangan panggil aku senpai dong, panggil Akira aja. Aku juga baru ko bikin ff, jadi masih banyak belajar. Semoga kedepannya lebih baik, Lemonnya dipending dulu sampai chapter depan.

**Yuki amano**: Ehehe maaf dipotong. Iya, pas nulis otak Author lagi Gaje, entah mengapa manggilnya jadi _Honey,_ Sasu jadi sok Inggris gitu deh! Hadoh, abisnya kalo aku nulis cerita kebut satu hari n' kalo udah ok langsung publish si, untuk selanjutnya semoga ga gitu. Author sebenarnya bikin Naruto di borgol gara2 belum lama ini nonton film suspense yang ceweknya pernah di borgol pas lagi bercinta, terus cowoknya pura2 nyiksa ceweknya gitu*JadiLoadingOmesnya. Kalau _viewfinder_ author juga baca manganya, seru!tapi lama nunggu updatenya. Ya ada inspirasi dari situ juga. Tapi ini versi Gaje saya, agak beda.(panjang banget ya? Maaf curhat ni).

**Luca Marvel**: Iya Sasu yatim ceritanya, di chap ini diceritain.

**Shukakukouki777**: makasih reviewnya, maaf Lemonnya dipending di Chap depan.

**Ami yuzu**: Update bisa super kilat yang penting semangatin terus ya!

**Mii. shosiru**: Ini langsung kilat! Tapi lanjutan Lemonnya untuk chap depan. Ini tentang masa lalu Sasu dulu.

**Makasih banget untuk **_**Review**_** kalian semua, saya terharu biru*... juga ada beberapa saran untuk saya, saya sangat menghargai saran ataupun kritik yang kalian berikan, yang penting bisa membangun untuk lebih baik! Untuk chap ini bukan lanjutan chap 2, tapi **_**flashback**_** 6 tahun lalu. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya! Karena ini mungkin akan menjadi Drama abal.**

**Special Thanks to**: **Hiki-chi** yang katanya 2 tahun lagi mau belajar ke korea (semoga saya diajak), serta **B*** & Official** yang semakin Gaje gara-gara dapet manajer baru. **Ummy **yang akhirnya jadi fujoshi!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ( kalau punya saya mah udah jadi yaoi-an)**

**Author: akirakihito**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M, tapi sekarang T deh kayanya.**

**Genre: Lagi Drama abal karena nyeritain masa lalu Sasu, Little Huring **_**maybe**_

**WARNING:**

**Typo, EYD (semoga ga banyak), Yaoi, Alur cepat,OOC, SasuPedo.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Song 2.5**

Pertemuan kita bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Karena dirimulah aku menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang ini, bisa lebih tegar menghadapi nasib. Kau membuatku ingin membangun tembok yang sudah runtuh, serta mengenal arti dari cinta sebenarnya. Karena dirimulah hidupku lebin berarti wahai matahariku.

_**You're my sunflower**_

Uchiha Corp. adalah sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar, yang mempunyai banyak anak perusahaan dimana-mana, bahkan sampai di luar Negeri. Banyak orang yang kagum bahkan iri pada keluarga Uchiha yang harmonis dan sukses tersebut.

Hingga pada suatu hari sebuah insiden terjadi, mobil yang ditumpangi Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto meledak pada saat perjalanan ke salah satu anak perusahaannya di kota Shuriken. Kejadian itu diduga disengaja oleh pihak yang benci pada kesuksesan keluarga ini. Tetapi karena polisi tidak dapat menemukan kebenaran dan bukti yang berarti kasus ini pun terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

Walau telah kehilangan pimpinan perusahaan, tidak lantas membuat Uchiha Corp. bangkrut, karena anak sulung Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Itachi (24 tahun), berhasil mempertahankan perusahaan keluarganya.

Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dua tahun setelah Itachi menjadi pimpinan perusahaan, dia ditemukan tewas di rumahnya dengan dua luka tembakan di kaki dan jantungnya. Kasus penembakan Itachi-pun menguap bagaikan asap beberapa bulan setelahnya karena tidak adanya bukti yang cukup. Sehingga hanya meninggalkan adiknya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu masih berumur 15 tahun seorang diri dengan duka yang mendalam.

Setelah itu, karena umur Sasuke yang terbilang masih remaja serta kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Maka Kepemimpinan Uchiha Corp. diambil alih oleh sepupu jauhnya yaitu Uchiha Sai (22 tahun), saat itulah tragedi ketiga terjadi. Awalnya Sai bersikap baik terhadap Sasuke, membuatnya mulai membuka hatinya, sehingga Sasuke yang masih naif itu percaya kepadanya. Tetapi setelah Sai berhasil menipu Sasuke untuk menandatangani hak kepemilikan seluruh kekayaannya agar dijatuhkan kepada Sai, Sasuke pun dibuang begitu saja bagaikan sampah.

.

.

Setelah dibuang dari rumahnya sendiri Sasuke terlunta-lunta di jalanan dan hampir mati. Tetapi dewi Fortuna sepertinya masih memihak kepadanya, iapun lantas ditemukan oleh seseorang yang baik hati pemilik sebuah Rumah Makan kecil yaitu Asuma Sarutobi yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dan memberinya tempat tinggal. Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, dan penuh dendam.

Setelah 8 tahun akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membangun perusahaannya sendiri, dan hidup dengan mapan. Serta mempunyai seorang kekasih yang bernama Haruno Sakura (walaupun ia tidak mencintainya). Baginya Sakura adalah orang yang baik, dan suka memberikan perhatian kepada Sasuke walaupun sering ia acuhkan.

Setelah 2 tahun, perusahaan Sasuke mulai tumbuh besar sehingga hampir sejajar dengan Uchiha Corp. Disinilah tragedi Sasuke yang ketiga terjadi, kekasihnya Sakura mengkhianatinya dan bekerjasama dengan Sai untuk menghancurkannya. Karena bagi Sai, Sasuke adalah ancaman dan dia juga sebenarnya membenci keluarga Uchiha sejak dulu. Sedangkan Sakura semenjak awal adalah kekasih Sai yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah terpuruk berkali-kali, kini harus merasa kehilangan kembali bahkan perasaannya juga di injak-injak. Akankah ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang sejak dulu sudah direnggut olehnya? Sasuke kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan kehidupannya, ia muak dengan dunia yang kotor ini.

_**Skip time a few months later...**_

Saat itu langit siang begitu terik, berbeda sekali dengan perasaan seorang pemuda berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman dengan hati yang hancur dan kelam, dirinya sudah jatuh miskin dan kini ia harus menumpang tinggal lagi dengan Asuma Ayah angkatnya dulu. Saat mencari kerjaanpun sulit, karena Sai telah mem_-black list_ hampir semua perusahaan agar Sasuke kesulitan. Jadilah sekarang Sasuke pengangguran, hanya bisa merepotkan paman Asuma.

**Buakh**

Sebuah bola sepak telak mengenai Sasuke tepat di wajah tampannya. Membuatnya merasa seakan hari ini begitu sial sehingga ia mengutuk takdirnya sendiri!.

"_Gomen'nasai_ paman! Itu bolaku, tolong lemparkan kesini!" seru seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning terang sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hn.." bukannya melemparnya kembali kepada bocah itu Sasuke malah melempar bola itu kebelakang.

"hei paman TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bocah itu lalu mengejar bola yang dilempar Sasuke tadi ke belakangnya, saat bocah itu melewati Sasuke mata mereka sempat bertemu sekilas karena si rambut pirang itu memelototinya.

'Hn..mata yang indah.' Pikir Sasuke. Itulah pertemuan pertama (atau pandangan pertama) mereka, walau hanya sekilas tetapi mampu membuat hari Sasuke yang kelam sedikit berwarna.

**Hari kedua...**

Hari ini Sasuke duduk ditempat yang sama, berharap bertemu bocah cerewet dengan mata birunya yang menawan hati itu.

'Hhh...sepertinya dia tidak akan datang.' gumam Sasuke dalam hati, saai ia mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan mulai berjalan keluar taman tiba- tiba.

**Bugh..**

Sasuke menabrak seorang bocah berambut pirang, mata onyx itu menatap bocah yang bertabrakan denganya. Tatapan itu, bola mata berwarna biru secerah lautan yang telah menawan hatinya itu, kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta(?), eh maksudnya dengan penuh amarah.

"heh? Kau lagi TEME! Menyebalkan!" bocah itu sebal saat melihat Sasuke karena pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak terkesan baik baginya. Dia lalu pergi menjauhi Sasuke dengan dengusan kekesalan.

'Hn..menarik sekali.' Itulah kesan kedua Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

**Hari ke tiga...**

Hari ini Sasuke tiduran di bangku taman sambil memandangi langit yang tidak bersahabat. 'Sepertinya akan turun hujan' pikirnya, tetapi ia tetap menunggu si pemilik mata biru itu dibangku taman, karena sepertinya melihat si pirang itu akan jadi kebiasaan Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian hujanpun turun membasahi rambut raven Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi itu.

**Tap tap tap**

"Hei paman Teme! Apa kau sudah gila? Masa sudah besar masih main hujan-hujanan?" bocah itu menghampiri Sasuke dan memayunginya, membuat dirinya sendiri juga terkena derasnya air hujan di hari itu.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya bergumam saja.

'Bocah itu ternyata baik juga' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei Dobe, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke kepada bocah berambut pirang itu. Kini ia melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah laki- laki itu, bibirnya yang mungil berwarna pink, matanya yang biru, kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis, tanda lahir tiga garis yang seperti kumis kucing disetiap pipinya, membuatnya terkesan imut. _Deg _

" Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme! Namaku Naruto!"

**Sasuke POV**

Sudah selama satu minggu aku pergi mengunjungi taman itu, kami juga sudah berteman (sepertinya). Hari-hariku yang buruk bagaikan neraka setelah kejadian itu sekarang tergantikan oleh hobi baruku. Ya pergi ke taman untuk menemui bocah bernama Naruto. Aku sendiri heran, padahal pertemuan kami terkesan biasa dan aneh. Tetapi aku bersyukur pergi mengunjungi taman hari itu dan terkena bola di wajahku, walau itu agak sedikit (sangat) menyakitkan (hidungku sampai berdarah tau!).

Hari ini aku berjanji sama bocah Dobe itu untuk mentraktirnya makan Ramen gara-gara kemarin kalah suit. Padahal aku kan pengangguran, mana punya uang! Bocah itu seenaknya saja membuat pertaruhan yang bahkan aku belum menyetujuinya, dasar Dobe!

**Kemarin...**

"Paman Teme! Ayo kita suit!" tiba- tiba Naruto duduk di dekatku dan langsung bicara ga jelas.

"Hn.." jawabku asal.

"Yang kalah harus traktir ramen besok!" dia bicara sambil tersenyum lebar, manis sekali...membuatku tidak tahan ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya (apa kata dunia kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertangkap karena menyerang bocah SD?)

"Hn.." jawabku asal lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku menerima persyaratan itu.

**Hompimpa alaium gambreng, si udin pake baju rombeng!...**

Kami pun suit, aku mengeluarkan jempol dan dia gunting, jadi siapa yang menang? Tentu saja tidak ada!

"Heh paman Teme! Kita kan orang Konoha, jadi pake suit ala Konoha, pake batu gunting kertas!"

"Hn.." sahutku. Padahal melihat wajahnya yang kesal membuatku makin ingin 'menyerangnya', oh Kamisama! Semoga aku dapat mempertahankan imanku! Runtukku dalam hati.

Setelah suit lagi ternyata aku kalah, ah...aku memang lemah pada hal-hal seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya lemah pada si _chibi _Naruto.

"Oke! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, besok jam 10 di depan stasiun yaa. Dadah paman!" lalu diapun pergi bagai angin. He? Hanya begitu saja? Aku merasa seperti dimanfaatkan. Tapi biarlah, yang terpenting aku bisa melihat senyumannya hari ini.

Setelah aku akan beranjak pergi dari taman itu aku baru ingat, 'ah, aku kan pengangguran. Dapat uang dari mana buat traktir si Dobe?'. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku pun meminjam uang paman Asuma, maaf ya paman?.

**Dan sekarang...**

Aku menunggunya di depan Stasiun, dan sudah jam 10 lewat 1 menit! Hei Dobe dimana sih dirimu? Kau telat tau! Time is Money, awas saja kalau kau datang Dobe, akan ku...

Tiba-tiba pikiranku terhenti saat melihatnya datang, ah..bukan karena apa tetapi karena penampilannya yang membuatku menelan ludahku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? saat itu ku lihat kaos putihya agak basah karena keringat hingga tercetak jelas putingnya yang merah jambu itu (emangnya keliatan?), dan celananya itu! Pendek banget. Belum lagi lelehan keringat dari dahi yang mengalir hingga keleher itu (so..sexy), gara- gara itu aku hampir saja jedotin kepalaku ketembok saking ga tahannya (hampir mimisan), tapi untungnya aku bisa menahan diri.

"Kau telat 1 menit 25 detik Dobe!"

"Gomen paman, tadi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dulu dan emm..." dia diam sejenak lalu memulai omongnya kembali. "Um, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku, aku lapaarrr pamaann~." kami lalu berjalan dengan semangat ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen, hm sebenarnya hanya Dobe yang bersemangat. Aku sih biasa aja, lumayan senang juga karena selama perjalanan dia terus menggandeng tanganku. Tapi kata-katanya barusan, em apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi karena dia bersemangat aku lebih baik tidak usah berpikir terlalu jauh.

.

.

Seperti roda yang terus berputar, takdirpun terus mencari jalannya. Begitupun dengan perpisahan, pasti suatu hari akan terjadi.

Siang pasti akan menjadi malam, tapi aku percaya setelah malam besok akan ada hari yang cerah, walau aku akan kehilangannya suatu saat pasti aku akan menemukan 'Matahariku' kembali.

.

.

Seandainya saat itu aku lebih peka, mungkin setidaknya kami bisa saling mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Padahal kemarin dia tersenyum seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

**Normal POV**

**Di bangku taman...**

'Hn Dobe kok belum datang ya?' Sudah sejam Sasuke menunggu 'teman' kecilnya tetapi yang ditunggu malah belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal jam segini biasanya Naruto ada di taman bermain bersama teman-temannya dan sesekali menghampiri Sasuke hanya untuk menyapa sebentar.

"Hei paman!" sapa seorang anak yang mempunyai tato segitoga terbalik disetiap pipinya.

"Aku bukan pamanmu, bocah!" dengus Sasuke kesal, padahal sudah cukup si Dobe itu yang memanggilnya paman. Apakah anak-anak itu buta? Sasuke yang tampannya ga ketulungan ini dipanggil paman? Padahal wajahnya masih seperti remaja 18 tahun (narsis Sasuke).

"Huh padahal aku mau kasih surat dari Naruto, soalnya dia sudah pindah tadi pagi!" seru bocah itu a.k.a Kiba, sambil menyodorkan surat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat saat mendengarkan perkataan Kiba, padahal Kemarin Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa kepadanya. Dan sekarang pujaan hatinya itu malah pergi begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat?

Akhirnya Sasuke menerima surat itu dengan berat hati, lalu pergi meninggalkan taman dengan langkah ringan tanpa semangat. Sasuke bingung saat ingin membaca surat itu, tetapi akhirnya ia pun membacanya juga.

_**Dear **_**: Paman Teme**

**Hei paman, maaf ya aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!hehehe. Soalnya aku bingung mau ngucapin apa kalau ketemu paman hari ini, paman kan irit kata jadi aku tulis surat aja. Oh iya maaf kemarin aku telat karena harus beres-beres barang untuk pindahan. Emm, dan juga kemarin sebenarnya aku sengaja ngajak makan paman ke Kedai Ramen, aku hanya mau ngajak paman jalan-jalan, bosen kan di taman terus? **

**Aku tau paman pengangguran tapi jangan mejeng di taman terus dong! Padahal wajah paman sedikit tampan, hanya sedikit lho! tapi aku heran kenapa tidak punya pacar sih? O iya, lain kali traktir aku ke tempat makan yang lebih mahal ya paman kalau paman sudah sukses. **_** Ganbatte Teme Oji-san!**_

**_From_: Naruto**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil setelah membaca surat dari Naruto, surat itu lebih tepat dibilang curhatan Naruto daripada salam perpisahan. Tetapi setidaknya karena surat itu Sasuke jadi ingin berusaha lagi, kini dengan segala yang ia punya ia akan mencoba membangun kembali takdirnya, berusaha mengubah masa depannya. Lalu bertemu Naruto..

'pasti suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi Dobe, dan pada saat itu kau akan kujadikan kekasihku apapun caranya.' Sasuke memandang lagit dari balik jendelanya, menyadari kalau langit di hari itu seperti warna bola mata seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya.

**End of Song 2.5**

**Hua... akhirnya selesai untuk masa lalu Sasu, gimana? Abalkah? dan agak panjang karena pengen Author abisin di chap ini.**

**Disini Author ga banyak ikut campur, habisnya temen saya bilang dia pengen nendang saya kalo kebanyakan ikut campur.#hiks..**

**Lemonnya chapter depan, Saran diterima...**

**Review ya ! **

**Biar terus lanjut n' cepet updatenya..Arigato..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balesan _Review_:**

**Mii. Soshiru****: **Hehe, iya ini kilat!

**Shikakukouki777**: Yosh

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae**: Ya, makasih sarannya. Sekarang aku udah coba cek2 dulu beberapakali sebelum publish. Tapi kadang ada aja yang typo/EYDnya salah. Abis masih nyari editor 'temen aku' yang mau bantu ngeditnya. Hmm..

**AAaind88**: Ya gpp, makasih udah baca.

**Azurradeva**: Em, udah suka apa belom ya? Ehehe masih rahasia,,nanti diceritain kalau ada yang mau tau?

**Akasaka Kirachica:** Maaf kalo kamu ga suka cerita saya, tapi di **Warning** kan saya sudah tulis dengan huruf kapital n' di _**bold **_kalo **OOC **(out of character), jadi sifatnya ga sama banget kaya di Anime/Manga. Karna genrenya ada humornya jadi aku buat agak perv. si Sasunya. Kalo Manga/Anime aku baca n' tonton kedua2nya sampai sekarang.

**Himawari. Wia**: Aku juga! Hehe (maaf fans fanatiknya Sakura&Sai).

**Ami Yuzu**: Maaf ya ga sesuai bayangan kamu, soalnya karena pengen langsung abisin di chap itu makanya banyak yang di skip2, jadi ga semuanya diceritain secara gamblang. Otak Akira juga lagi buntu. Gomen!

**Hollow concrete**: Makasih, ni dilanjut!

**Tsunayoshi yuzuru**: Sebenernya ada sesuatu yang buat Naru lupa ma Sasu. Kalo mau tau baca terus ya...

**Nauchi Kirika-Chan & Angel Muaffi**: Ok!

**Ami**: Di chap ini saya udah usahakan, semoga kepribadian kedua saya ga ikut campur lagi!*bletak akira dilempar batu sama kihito.

**Miszshanty05**: Nasib Naru? Akan terjawab disini..

**Minna makasih _review_nya, kritik&saran kalian saya sangat hargai.**

**Selama pembuatan chap ini saya sudah minta Hiki-chi selaku senior fujoshi n' mbah Google untuk menambah inspirasi saya. Arigato! **

**Author note: **Sasuke (31 th)*tapi tetep awet muda, Naruto (16 th), Kakashi&Iruka (34 th)*tetep mesra.

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya abang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: akirakihito**

**Rating: M++**

**Pairing: Sasu semexNaru uke**

**Genre: Humor garing, Romance abal**

**WARNING!:**

**OOC banget! Alur gaje, dan ini cerita YAOI, BDSM, chap ini full Lemon, typo bertebaran dimana- mana, bahasa agak vulgar?**

_**Don't like? Please don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Song 3**_

Hai namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah seorang artis terkenal yang berumur 16 tahun, rambutku pirang agak jabrik, bola mataku berwarna biru terang, dan warna kulitku _tan_ eksotis. Itulah perkenalan singkatku.

Keadaanku hari ini? Tentunya sangat tidak baik! Coba bayangkan jika saat kau bangun tanganmu sudah terborgol, lalu kakimu diikat dan seseorang memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam lubang bagian bawahmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?

Yeah, sungguh menyebalkan bukan? Seandainya saja yang menculikku adalah seorang gadis cantik berdada besar, berambut panjang dan pemalu, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih baik-eh maksudku itu juga tidak baik! Penculikan itu dilarang, tolong anak-anak jangan ditiru dirumah!

Penculikku yang mengaku bernama Sasuke-Teme adalah orang yang mempunyai rambut raven, bermata onyx dan lumayan tampan, tapi tetap manisan aku lho?. Sekarang ia sedang mencoba memasukkan benda yang mirip penis itu ke dalam 'lubang kecilku', rasanya sakit sekali!

Hei kau bodoh atau apa Teme!? Benda itu takkan muat! Bisa-bisa aku mati tanpa pernah bisa merasakan pacaran dengan seorang gadis-pun tau! Aku masih normal! Aku bukan Gay! _Please_ deh, keperawanan-ups maksudku keperjakaanku di ujung tanduk! Siapa saja _help me~!_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke masih mencoba memasukkan dildo vibrator ke dalam lubang anus Naruto, tetapi tertahan saat baru bagian kepalanya yang masuk karena Naruto mengetatkan apitan di dalam lubang rectrumnya.

"Hei Dobe tolong rileks! Aku jadi susah kalau kau terlalu melawan, nanti kau bisa terluka." Sasuke kesal dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan! sakit sekali! Aku bisa mati tau!" Air mata jatuh dari dalam iris biru Naruto, dia merasa sangat tersiksa karena perlakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya 'gila' dan semena-mena.

"Hn.." Sasuke sepertinya luluh juga melihat airmata si Dobe terkasihnya, dia pun mencabut vibrator itu secara perlahan.

"Ngg aaah..." Erang Naruto saat Sasuke mencabut vibrator dari dalam lubang rectrumnya.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak berniat menghentikan aktivitasnya, setelah itu Sasuke sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam kotak tadi, dan tersenyum iblis saat menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

"A-apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan hah?" Naruto bergidik ngeri saat sasuke mengeluarkan benda aneh lagi yang disebut '_vibrator'_ yang berbentuk bulat-bulat dan saling terhubung itu, Naruto yakin kalau itu bukanlah permen bulat yang disambung-sambung.

"A-apa itu? Aaaakkkkhh..." Naruto berteriak saat Sasuke memasukkan benda bulat itu kedalam lubang rectrumnya, pertama-tama satu, dua, lalu tiga, dan seterusnya hingga semua benda bulat itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto yang 'sempit'.

"Bagaimana Dobe? Ini lebih mudah kan? Aku suka sekali melihat ekspesimu, kau sangat hebat dalam membuatku lepas kontrol." Sasuke lalu mengecup dan memain-mainkan puting naruto yang sudah memerah dengan lidahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan bola-bola kecil dalam rectrum Naruto itu satu per satu lalu memasukkannya lagi.

"Akh..ukh...Teme...saki-t! Akh, uh ah ah" Naruto merasakan lubang bagian bawahnya seperti dipermainkan, sakit, aneh, dan sedikit kenikmatan semua menjadi satu. Apalagi saat benda bulat-bulat itu bergerak dan saling bergesekan dengan dinding rectrumnya. Membuat sensasi tersendiri yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang ditahan sedari tadi.

"Arrrrrggghh..." Naruto menutup matanya erat saat vibrator di dalam 'lubang anusnya' mengenai suatu titik yang baginya sangat nikmat, membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit _precum_.

"He..jadi disini ya?" Sasuke merasa senang saat vibrator itu mengenai _sweet spot_ Naruto, lalu ia mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Ah..ah ah ah...Teme, a-akuh ma-u ke-lu-ar...arghh"

Sesaat sebelum Naruto keluar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memegang kejantanan Naruto dengan erat, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Dobe, kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Aku bahkan belum memulai menu utamanya!" Sasuke lalu mengambil _cock ring _dan memasangnya pada kejantanan Naruto.

"Akh, ittai. Teme sialan a-pah la-gih yang kau pakaikan kepada-kuh,,,uukkhh" Naruto bicara sedikit terbata-bata, dia merasakan kejantanannya seperti dicekik saat Sasuke selesai memakaikan _cock ring_ kepadanya.

"Ini supaya kau tidak cepat keluar Dobe, aku ingin kau merasakan kenikmatan lebih lama lagi."

"Temee,,,aku...akh akh akh.."

"Dobe, kau manis sekali!" lalu bibir Sasuke mengecup, menghisap dan sedikit menggigit ringan perpotongan leher Naruto hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. Sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas 'bola kembar' Naruto.

"Teme, tolong lepaskan akuh, hah hah, aku ingin keluar,,emm dan juga kaki dan tanganku sakit!" Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke, akal sehatnya telah hilang entah kemana. Perasaannya campur aduk, tapi yang jelas dalam posisi seperti ini Naruto tidak bisa merasa nyaman, kakinya sudah mulai kesemutan, kejantanannya seperti ingin meledak dan tangannya terasa perih karena gesekan dari borgol yang dipakainya.

"Tapi bila kau kulepaskan nanti kau melawan lagi Dobe!" Sahut Sasuke disela-sela permainannya.

"A-ku tidak akan melawan, hah hah, asal kau melepaskan ikatanku, ergghh." Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan permainan sepihak Sasuke yang terkesan terlalu 'kasar' baginya yang masih pemula dalam hubungan yang intim seperti ini.

"Baiklah, akan kulepas. Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"A-apa?"

"Kau harus...pst..pst" Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Naruto.

"A-apa!... apa kau gila! Itu sama saja Teme!" Naruto kesal mendengar persyaratan yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi setidaknya tanganmu akan lebih nyaman daripada diikat di kasur, lalu kakimu akan bebas Dobe!" tawar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Suasana pun hening sejenak...

[Reader garuk-garuk kepala mikirin apa yang tadi dibisikkin Sasuke. Ada yang bisa nebak?]

"Ba-baiklah aku akan lakukan." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

.

.

Skip time...

.

"Mmmhh... Sukeh..afu hhh- fufah hihafuah hagih.." Sela Naruto saat melakukan _blow job_ kepada Sasuke.

"Terus Dobe..ahhh..kau luar biasa,,, terus kulum seperti itu, shhh" Sasuke merasakan libidonya naik saat Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mengulum penisnya. Walau masih amatir dan sering salah hingga menggigit 'adiknya' tetapi Sasuke merasa puas dengan _service _yang Naruto berikan.

Saat Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan precumnya, diapun melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Naruto. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyo 'plop', Naruto pun sedikit menelan cairan precum Sasuke hingga ia sedikit tersedak.

"Uagh..ah uhuk uhuk,,,ah ah, kau sudah puas Teme? Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Belum Dobe! Aku belum benar-benar keluar." Sahut Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan senyuman iblisnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke menutup mata Naruto dengan kain, lalu tubuh Naruto dibuat membelakangi dirinya dengan tangan dan lututnya dibiarkan bertumpu pada ranjang berukuran _king size_ tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di belakang Naruto.

"Hn.. aku sudah tidak butuh vibrator ini lagi,,!" Sasuke lalu menarik paksa vibrator yang tadi masih berada di dalam rectrum Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Akh Teme,,"

"Naru..aku akan mulai masuk...erhm...ah sempit sekali, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan lubangmu.. Kau benar-benar hebat Naru..arhgghh..." Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak untuk memasuki '_love hole'_ Naruto.

"Ah Sukeh,,,ah, pelan-pelan..Aaakkhhhh..." Naruto berteriak saat secara sengaja Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya yang berukuran 'wow' itu kedalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto, sehingga membuat dinding anus Naruto lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

"Dobe...Aku akan bergerak, apa kau siap?"

"Hiks..." tiba-tiba Naruto menangis dari dalam penutup matanya menahan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Dobe,, maafkan aku, apakah sakit sekali?" Sasuke lalu sedikit menununduk dan mengecup pundak naruto dengan lembut. Menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk memberi Naruto waktu agar ia terbiasa dengan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja sakit Teme! memangnya kau pikir aku apa? Hik..Aku benci padamu! Hiks.."

"Dobe...tenanglah,," Sasuke merasa kebingungan saat tangis Naruto semakin keras, ia bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi dia tidak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir keras Sasuke mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Naruto, "_Aishiteru_ Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara berbisik nan menggoda ke telinga Naruto sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang sudah ia pendam selama 6 tahun.

Bagi Sasuke Naruto sangat berharga, tetapi nafsulah yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto menjadi milik orang lain, ia ingin agar Naruto hanya memikirkannya seorang. Mungkin terdengar terlalu egois bagi laki-laki dewasa sepertinya, tetapi itulah cinta.

.

Setelah beberapa detik Naruto akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya dan berbicara lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Teme...bergeraklah.." Sahut Naruto kepada Sasuke, entah mengapa saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat dia merasakan kenyamanan dan merasa bahwa kata-kata Sasuke tulus.

"Kau tidak keberatan Naru?"

"Kubilang bergerak! Atau aku berubah pikiran!"

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto sasuke menyeringai kembali, ternyata mengatakan isi hatinya memang pilihan yang tepat.

"Baiklah, siap-siap Dobe aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi." Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggul Naruto.

"Akh ah ah...ah ah ah...Teme..hhhhhh"

"Aku akan lebih cepat Dobe!"

"Uagh ah ah...Teme...sakit! Ah ah ukkhhh..."

"Tunggu sebentar Dobe.." Sasuke mencari-cari _sweet spot_ Naruto di sela-sela 'pompaannya', Sasuke tau kalau Naruto tidak akan merasa nikmat sebelum menemukan titik itu.

"Erggghh ahhhh,,,ah Teme,,,di situ enak!"

"di sini Dobe?" Sasuke menekan-nekan 'titik' yang tadi Naruto bilang.

"I-iya, ah ah ah Teme..." Naruto mengerang nikmat pada saat Sasuke berkali-kali mengenai _sweet spot_ Naruto.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Ngh,,,ah ah...Naru kau sungguh luar biasa..uh..aku ingin keluarkan di dalam." Desah Sasuke ketika dirasanya semua sarinya ingin tumpah.

"Sasu..keh... aaaahhhhhhh..." lenguh Naruto panjang saat Sasuke membuka _cock ring_ pada kejantanan Naruto, hingga Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya pada tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi bermain-main pada kejantanannya.

"Ah..Naruuuuuu..." Sasuke juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hingga memenuhi lubang rectrum Naruto.

.

.

Setelah itu Sasuke membaringkan diri disamping Naruto yang sudah ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap, ia lalu membuka penutup mata Naruto, ternyata Naruto tertidur-yah lebih tepatnya dibilang pingsan karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum nista saat melihat hasil perbuatannya. Apalagi saat melihat lubang anus Naruto yang penuh dengan cairan putih kental yang sedikit terkontaminasi dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam hingga mengalir sedikit ke selangkangan Naruto.

"Maaf Dobe, aku mencintaimu.." Si pemilik mata onyx itu lalu membelai ringan rambut pirang Naruto, setelah itu ia pun menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sehabis melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga tersebut.

**To be continued...**

**Wao, akhirnya selesai adegan si 'S' Sasuke. Oh iya gimana Lemonnya? Cukup aneh kah? Chap ini saya buat cuma 1 hari. Jadi mungkin ada kekurangan. Untuk chap selanjutnya Akira punya berbagai macam pemikiran dari hasil berantem sama kihito di otak saya. Tetapi Akira butuh saran, kritik ataupun tanggapan reader sekalian agar dapet pencerahan. **_**But no Flame ok**_**?**

**Semoga fic ini terus berlanjut,,, makanya..**

**Please _Review_?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balesan **_**Review**_:

**Himawari. Wia: **Yap, semoga

**Azurradeva: **Hem, nanti ada sedikit penjelasannya mungkin chap depan, hoho.

**Misa Anaru: **Terimakasih Misa-_san. _Ya ini juga aku nulis iseng-iseng. Ternyata cukup positif tanggapannya jadi aku teruskan.

**Mii. Soshiru: **Maaf ya kurang hot, abis pas nulis Author KO duluan gara2 sakit, terus Akira juga ga tega Naru menderita lama2 ;( #plak

**Arum Junnie: **Konflik? Mungkin ada nanti, tunggu aja.

**Luca Marvell: **Ya lihat saja nanti

**Angel Muaffi: **Ya emang. Sebenarnya Akira juga pengen buat Naru jadi lebih menderita pas adegan BDSMnya, ky pake lilin, cambuk, mouth gag, dua vibrator dalam satu p*p, sampai diiket pake rantai, dll. Tapi kalo dipikir2 kalo awalnya terlalu sadis nanti Naru kciaann*AkiraNangis. Jadi mungkin itu untuk yang selanjutnya#entah di chap berapa. Itupun kalo ada yang mau request? Karena Akira baru jadi _author_ jadi masih butuh saran juga.

**RichiMichi**: Akira emang ga bisa bikin judul, hehe. Yang agak panjang?hm nanti Akira usahain. Mpreg bukan ya?hemm..masih rahasia..

**Miszshanty05, sheren, Yu Ran Livianda, Guest, UruRuBaek, Nauchi, & harpaairiry: **Yosh ini dilanjut.

**Arum Junnie**: Thanks ya udah review ch 3, Naru lupa sama Sasu karena sesuatu. Nanti ada ceritanya, mungkin chap depan.

**Pokoknya makasih banyak untuk **_**review**_**nya...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke*ups maksud saya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: akirakihito**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Sasu semexNaru uke**

**Genre: Humor garing, Romance abal**

**WARNING:**

**OOC banget! Alur gaje, dan ini cerita YAOI, Typo, Lime kecut.**

**_Don't like? Please don't read!_**

* * *

**Song 4**

Aku terbangun di kamar apartemenku, setelah kejadian itu si penculik a.k.a Sasuke sepertinya membawaku pulang ke rumah. Ini aneh, Mengapa dia bisa tau apartemenku? Dan bisa masuk seenaknya? Apa dia stalker? Kalau dia menculikku mengapa dia tidak meminta tebusan dan malah membawaku pulang saat aku tertidur? Apakah dia hanya mau tidur denganku lalu membuangku? Akh, aku pusing memikirkannya, pria bernama Sasuke itu penuh dengan teka-teki.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini terasa berat bagi Naruto, dia harus bolak-balik dari tempat syuting hingga tempat pemotretan karena harus menebus libur kerjanya selama tiga hari ini.

Ini karena setelah kejadian dia menghilang dan dikembalikan ke apartemennya Naruto meminta cuti kerja selama tiga hari karena alasan sakit. Ya setelah kejadian itu Naruto hampir tidak bisa berjalan lurus, daerah sekitar selangkangannya sakit, punggungnya pegal-pegal, apalagi daerah anusnya yang sedikit lecet membuatnya tidak bisa duduk dengan baik.

Kasus penculikan ini tidak diketahui media massa karena Naruto tidak bilang kepada siapapun, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya malu-tapi mungkin para fujoshi dan fudanshi akan berteriak histeris dan bersemangat ria mendengar ceritanya.

Terhadap manajernya pun Naruto juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Tetapi yang aneh adalah agensinya yang menerima cuti Naruto selama tiga hari penuh itu, padahal biasanya untuk cuti satu hari dari pekerjaannya saja sulit, kecuali bila memang untuk urusan sekolahnya.

**Dilokasi pemotretan**

"Paman Iruka setelah pemotretan ini pekerjaanku selesai kan? Aku capek!" Keluh Naruto pada manajernya Iruka.

"Iya Naruto, oh iya setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, mau?" Iruka yang sudah tau kebiasaan Naruto tentunya tau apa yang akan membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Asyik! Janji ya paman!" Seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Iya, makanya sekarang bekerja yang baik ya Naruto-_kun_." Iruka mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Apalagi setelah kejadian memilukan yang menimpa Naruto lima tahun lalu, semenjak kejadian itu Iruka tidak mau melihat Naruto menderita lagi.

"Ok paman!" Naruto pun bersiap-siap mengganti kostumnya untuk pemotretan selanjutnya.

XOX

Pria dengan rambut raven dan bermata onyx sedang mengendarai Lamborghini Veneno Hitam sambil menatap layar TV kecil di mobilnya, di layar itu terlihat pemandangan si pemilik mata biru dan berambut pirang sedang berpose manis untuk pemotretan suatu majalah. Pria itu hanya menyeringai melihat pujaan hatinya masih bersemangat setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya beberapa hari sebelumnya. 'Tunggu aku, Dobe' gumam pria itu sambil memacu Lamborghininya lebih kencang lagi.

XOX

Naruto sedang berjalan melewati lorong studio pemotretan, dia berlari terburu-buru karena manajernya Iruka sudah menunggunya di parkiran, Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tadi pergi ke toilet setelah pemotretan dan menyuruh manajernya menunggunya di luar.

"Oh tidak aku terlalu lama ditoilet." Naruto berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba..

BRUK

Dia menabrak seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur hingga pantatnya mencium lantai dengan telak?

"Aduh..Ittai..." Naruto meringis memegangi pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh, "Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" tambahnya-padahal Naruto yang salah, tetapi saat Naruto melihat orang yang bertabrakan dengannya Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Hai Naruto, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu?" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menabraknya. Pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ka-kau, a-pa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto memandang si rambut merah dengan ekspresi gugup-atau lebih tepatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku sedang ada pekerjaan, kau sendiri?"

"Iya..sama, maaf aku harus segera pergi." Saat Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikannya. Pemuda itu lalu memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa karena pernyataanku yang dulu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ... emm... maaf aku harus pergi, paman Iruka sudah menungguku di luar." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba melepaskan tangan si rambut merah dari pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi pemuda itu malah semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan lalu memeluknya.

"Naruto, sampai sekarang aku.." Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Naruto malah mendorongnya, setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Naruto..aku tidak akan menyerah!" Gumam pemuda itu sambil menatap Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

XOX

Naruto berusaha lari sekuat tenaga menjauhi orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya dan bergegas lari ke parkiran, namun tiba-tiba untuk yang kedua kalinya..

BRUK

Naruto menabrak orang lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak terjatuh karena orang yang bertabrakan dengannya dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Naruto yang ramping "Dobe, kalau mau jalan hati-hati." terdengar suara baritone yang berasal dari orang yang memeluk si pemilik mata biru. "Siapa yang Dobe, hah!" Naruto lalu menatap si suara baritone itu dan mendorong dadanya yang bidang. "Ehh, kau Teme!" Naruto kaget saat yang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Hn.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme! Jangan-jangan..." Naruto menatap sasuke dengan mata menyelidik.

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, my Dobe." Jawabnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi, minggir!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang tadi masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Tetapi Sasuke malah semakin erat memegangnya.

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat diwajah Sasuke yang tampan, membuatnya lengah hingga Naruto dapat melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa menyentuhku lagi seenaknya Teme!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak ingat lagi padaku Dobe?" Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar tadi.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengingat orang yang sudah menculikku!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan itu Dobe, maksudku soal enam tahun lalu?"

"Heh? Memangnya kita pernah bertemu dulu? Aku tidak ingat, lagipula siapa yang mau mengingatmu!" Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kecewa dan kesal, Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto lagi dengan kuat, menariknya dan membawanya kesebuah ruangan. Lalu Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga ia terduduk diatas sebuah meja yang cukup besar.

"Naruto! Tatap mataku!" Sasuke memengang kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa? kau seperti Deddy Corbuzier saja Teme, pake tatap-tatapan segala! Mau menghipnotisku?" Omongan Naruto mulai keluar dari naskah.

"Dobe! Kita lagi serius disini! Tolong jangan bercanda, _please_ deh ih!" Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan keluar dari naskah(Akira:*Jitak SasuNaru).

"Dobe, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mata onyx itu menatapnya seolah mencari kejujuran dari si pemilik mata biru.

"Tidak, yang kutau kau hanya penculik gila! Selain itu aku tidak tau lagi! Sekarang lepaskan aku Teme!" Naruto mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke, tapi sayang kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn..Kalau kau tidak mengingatku juga aku akan memaksamu mengingatku dengan cara apapun!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mengikatnya dengan saputangan yang diambilnya dari kantong celananya sendiri.

"Teme Apa yang kau..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke malah menutup mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya-menciumnya.

Pertama-tama ciumannya biasa saja, lalu Sasuke menciumnya berkali-kali dengan ciuman ringan sambil sesekali menjilat bibir Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Naruto untuk membuka akses lebih untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto, memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai di dalam mulut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mengingat sensasi lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Naruto pun tenggelam dalam ciuman Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mmmn...Teme, akh.." Naruto sedikit mendesah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya Dobe, apakah kau suka ciumanku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Tentu saja tidak Teme, siapa juga yang suka! Kau menyebalkan!" Naruto sedikit berontak dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Hn, benarkah? Sepertinya di bagian ini tidak begitu." Sasuke memegang bagian depan celana Naruto yang sudah agak mengetat. "Kau ereksi Dobe." Lanjut Sasuke sambil mengusap usap kejantanan Naruto dari luar celananya.

"Kau gila Teme! Mengapa kau suka sekali mempermainkanku? Memangnya aku pernah punya salah padamu?"

"Hanya satu salahmu Dobe, yaitu melupakanku." Sasuke membuka kancing celana Naruto, membuka sedikit celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari sarangnya.

"Nnn, Teme...Akh..." Naruto sedikit membusungkan dadanya saat Sasuke mengocok-ngocok kejantanannya.

"Aaah...mm..aa..." Naruto tudak mampu menolak sensasi aneh seperti tersengat listrik saat jari-jari besar milik Sasuke menembus pertahanan bagian bawahnya, Sasuke sendiri sangat menyukai mempermainkan Dobenya yang satu ini hingga membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Naru.." Sasuke berbisik lembut ditelinga Naruto sambil memasukkan jari ketiga ke dalam lubang rectrum Naruto dan menggerakannya secara zig zag.

"Aaakh...Teme..akuh akhhhh..." Naruto melenguh panjang dan mengeluarkan cairannya pada tangan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan cinta dari Naruto sampai tak bersisa, hal itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Ucap Naruto setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi kau cukup menyukai 'permainan orang gila' ini kan?" Jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Hah, aku tidak...Aaaaa..." Naruto menutup matanya merasakan agak nyeri pada lubang rectrumnya saat Sasuke memasukkan jari keempat. "Keluarkan Teme, ittai.." Terlihat setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata indahnya, Naruto tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, antara sakit, aneh, malu, dan sedikit kenikmatan bercampur jadi satu ketika Sasuke mengobrak-abrik pertahanan 'bawahnya'. Kejantanan Naruto yang tadi sudah tertidur pun kini terbangun lagi.

"Hn...Dobe.." Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Naruto, diapun membuka sedikit celananya lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penetrasi pada lubang rectrum Naruto.

KRINGG

Tiba-tiba suara telepon terdengar dari dalam saku celana Sasuke, membuat dua insan yang sedang terbakar nafsu itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kaki Naruto saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya dan bergegas mengangkat telepon yang mengganggunya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada setenang mungkin walau dalam hatinya merasa sangat kesal karena terganggu dari ritual sucinya?

"Hn...Baiklah, aku akan kesana dalam 10 menit." Sasuke lalu mematikan teleponnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Maaf Dobe, aku ada urusan yang sangat penting. Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi." Sasuke mengusap-usap pipi Naruto yang chubby dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya, lalu bergegas keluar ruangan setelah membetulkan celananya.

Naruto yang masih syok hanya melamun saja, hingga beberapa detik kemudian baru sadar dengan keadaannya yang kacau dan tangannya masih terikat?

"TEMEEE SIALAN!...Setidaknya lepaskan ikatanku duluuuu!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah pergi.

Di dalam mobil...

"Sai, ini saatnya mengambil apa yang sudah kau rebut dariku." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengendarai lamborghininya dengan kecepatan penuh.

_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Iruka **_**one man show**_

Saat Naruto sedang diserang Sasuke, pada waktu yang sama terlihat seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat dan dikuncir kuda terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Naruto-_kun _lama sekali ya? Apa aku menyusulnya saja? Tapi katanya aku disuruh menunggu saja disini tapi..." Iruka galau menunggu Naruto.

"Mana Hpnya tidak dibawa..Aku khawatir..." Iruka tambah galau.

"Aku punya firasat buruk! Hm, tapi mungkin ini hanya firasat." lanjut Iruka sambil berpose berfikir ala detektif.

"Akh, bagaimana kalau Naruto ternyata sedang mules-mules jadinya lama dikamar mandi? Oh mungkin begitu!" Iruka memegang dagunya sambil mondar-mandir di depan mobil.

"Baiklah aku akan tetap menunggunya disini sampai Naruto selesai dengan panggilan alamnya." Iruka yang akhirnya tidak galau lagi memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di parkiran mobil sambil menyenderkan diri dengan pintu mobil.

1 Jam Kemudian...

"Apa Naruto kena diare akut ya? Ini terlalu lama untuk buang air." Iruka merasa sangat cemas kali ini.

"Hm baiklah aku akan menyusulnya.. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus membeli obat dulu untuk Naruto."

Iruka yang sedari tadi sibuk dengen pikiran-pikirannya kini pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk membeli obat diare yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatannya kini sampai di parkiran dan mencari-cari paman Iruka yang sudah tidak ada-karena pergi ke apotek?

Sepertinya traktiran ramen untuk Naruto akan ditunda sampai Iruka kembali.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**_Diary mr. bodyguard_**

Hallo, apa kabar reader sekalian, perkenalkan aku adalah _bodyguard_ no. 1 tuan Sasuke. Ciri-ciriku? Aku mempunyai tubuh tinggi tegap, memakai penutup wajah, mempunyai bekas jahitan di tubuh dan wajahku-tepatnya di sekitar bibirku, tinggi 185cm, adakah yang tau siapa aku? Yah memang tentang diriku tidak penting, kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang tuanku Sasuke.

Aku sudah bekerja dengan tuan Sasuke selama empat tahun, tuanku Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak banyak berekspresi dan sangat tampan-lebih tampan dari artis Kpop menurutku, dulu aku mengaguminya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tuan Sasuke sedikit berlaku aneh, Penasaran? Mau kuceritakan? Baiklah..begini ceritanya..

**Hari pertama (seminggu yang lalu)**

Tuan Sasuke baru pulang kembali ke Konoha setelah satu tahun tinggal di Inggris karena pekerjaannya, saat sampai rumah tuan Sasuke menonton TV-tapi bukan untuk nonton sinetron lho.

Saat tuan Sasuke menatap layar TV ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tersenyum mesum saat melihat artis laki-laki berambut pirang di TV. Lalu dia bergumam sendiri, setelah itu tuan menelepon seseorang? Aura tuan Sasukepun kini berubah lagi dan terlihat bahagia? Sebagai _bodyguardnya _selama ini saya baru pertama kali melihat tuan terlihat sesenang ini.

**Hari ke 2:**

Hari ini tuan sasuke menyuruhku mencari data seseorang, yaitu 'si pirang' yang tuan Sasuke lihat dilayar TV kemarin, dan aku juga disuruh membeli alat-alat aneh yang ternyata adalah _sex toys_? Sejak kapan tuan Sasuke suka alat-alat seperti itu dan untuk apa? Apa tuan Sasuke itu 'S' karena tidak mungkin tuanku yang maskulin itu 'M'.

**Hari ke 3:**

Hari ini permintaan tuanku lebih aneh lagi, dia menyuruhku mempersiapkan kamar mewah untuk pemotretan 'palsu' dan menyiapkan obat bius.

Ternyata tuan ingin menculik 'si pirang' a.k.a Naruto, 'bukankah itu tindak kejahatan tuan?' batinku dalam hati, tetapi sebagai _bodyguard_ yang baik aku akan melakukan apapun sesuai perintah tuan Sasuke.

**Hari ke 4:**

Aku sedang berjaga di luar kamar tuan Sasuke, di dalam sana tuanku hanya berdua dengan 'si pirang' yang masih terbius, setelah satu jam berdiri diluar pintu aku mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari dalam seperti orang bertengkar 'apa tuan baik-baik saja?' pikirku, tapi ah sudahlah sebagai _bodyguard_ yang baik aku hanya bisa diam sesuai perintah tuan.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku mendengar suara-suara desahan dari dalam kamar yang kupikir itu adalah suara 'si pirang' , karena kamar tuan tidak terlalu kedap suara jadi aku bisa mendengarnya sedikit. Sekarang aku mengerti _sex toys_ itu di gunakan untuk apa, hm kasihan sekali 'si pirang' itu.

Semakin lama kudengar, ternyata suara desahan itu terdengar semakin hot saja. Oh tidak aku jadi sedikit 'menegang'? Sepertinya nanti aku harus ke toilet terdekat.

Beberapa jam kemudian suara-suara desahan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, 'apakah sudah selesai?' batinku. Aku pun merasa lega, setelah itu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berganti _sift_ dengan Kisame. Maaf tuan Sasuke sepertinya aku jadi _bodyguard _yang gagal.

**Hari ke 5**

Aku sedang membereskan kamar tuan Sasuke setelah aku mengembalikkan 'si pirang' ke apartemennya atas perintah tuan Sasuke, Kamar ini sungguh kacau, apalagi tempat tidurnya. Saat aku ingin mengambil 'benda-benda' yang habis dipakai tuan untuk 'mengerjai' si pirang, tiba-tiba tuan Sasuke datang dan berkata padaku.

"Kerjamu bagus, 'alat-alat' itu sangat berguna. Tapi tolong lain kali beli yang lebih menantang dan ekstrim lagi."

Setelah berkata begitu tuan Sasuke pun pergi begitu saja. 'Sepertinya aku harus kembali menghubungi Sasori untuk memesan 'alat' yang lebih bagus lagi.' Pikirku dalam hati. Sepertinya aku juga harus memasang pengedap suara di kamar tuan Sasuke, karena aku tidak ingin tergoda 'imanku' karena mendengar suara-suara yang bisa membuatku jadi _bodyguard_ yang gagal. Maafkan aku tuan karena sempat gagal jadi _bodyguard _no. 1 mu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya sikap tuan Sasuke lebih aneh dan gila lagi, tapi aku tidak sanggup menceritakannya, maaf para _reader_. Sekian ceritaku tentang tuan Sasuke hari ini, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

* * *

**Huaa maaf updatenya lama, udah seminggu? Xp*plak Akira Dijitak Reader***

**Gomen..Akira sibuk banget minggu ini, terus ditengah jalan kehilangan inspirasi. **_**Thanks to**_** Ise Kamichima yang membuat inspirasi jalan lagi. Terus untuk yang baca ff Akira dan yang ngereview..Makasih banyak!**

**Please REVIEW...**


End file.
